LOTM: Heroes United S1 P13/Transcript
(Storm is seen walking with a few soldiers) Storm: And I want guards in that prison round the clock. Got it? Soldier: Yes sir. Storm: Don't mess it up. (Storm pats the soldier on the back before he and the other soldier walks off. Blake then approaches Storm) Blake: Captain. Storm: Hm? Ah Samantha! Is there a problem? Blake: No problem sir. I have suddenly found myself with nothing to do and thought, if its all right with you sir, I'd join you some more. Storm: That so? Well I certainly have no objects. In fact I was hoping we can spend more time together. Blake; Really? Storm: Well you've definitely impressed me. I'd like to know to know more is all. Blake: I see. ???: Sir. (The figure in the armor then walks up to the two) Storm: Echo? Echo: The hell is going on here? Storm: Oh, Echo I'd like you to meet Samantha. Echo: Samantha? Storm: *Puts hand on Blake's shoulder* This lovely woman right here. Blake: *Clears throat* H-Hello. Echo: Samantha huh? Blake: Yeah. Echo: So what, you trying to get close to the Captain now? Blake: I- Storm: So what if she is? I am allowing her company. I see bright things for the Federation with her around. Echo:.... (Echo then takes off their helmet, revealing a brown haired woman behind the mask) Echo: Is that what this is about Captain? Storm: Echo- Echo: I thought I was the bright light you saw in this organization. Storm: You still are. Echo: Yeah right. (Storm looks at Echo blankly) Storm: Samantha, would you stay with her for a second? I have to do something. Blake: Y-Yes sir. (Storm leaves. Blake looks at Echo who is glaring at her) Blake: Look I know what you are thinking. But I promise I'm not- (Echo grabs Blake by the neck with unbelievable speed and strength before slamming her against the wall) Blake: !! Echo: Listen here bitch, I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but if you think you're gonna take Storm before I can get him, you're wrong! Blake: No wait listen I- Echo: Storm may not have said it, but he has his eyes on you! But he had his eyes on me first! So he is mine! I don't care how important you are to the Federation! You try anything with Storm, and I'll end your life! (Echo slams Blake into the floor) Echo: I'll spare you this once, but you'll be watched by me for as long as you're at this base. Consider that a warning. (Echo marches off as Blake rubs her neck and stands back up. Storm returns) Storm: Sorry about that. I had to- *Looks around* where's Echo? Blake: Gone. Storm: *sigh* Did she flip out on you? Blake:.... Storm: Sorry about that. She's a good assassin, but she's got a temper like a raging wildfire. If I had to say, she's about as vicious as one of those Grimm creatures. Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts